In the Rain
by AvePlateada
Summary: She'll marry another in two weeks and he has no way to stop it. In the end he'll find it's not as easy to just say I love you and have the other person drop everything for them, regardless of feelings. NightxStar OneShot, R


Hey you,

Well, this OneShot was supposed to be all mushy and romantic. It was going to be a OneShot about Robin and Starfire dancing in the rain and I have NO idea where I got this from so yeah if you don't like it then I'm sorry. This made me cry while I was writing, hopefully it'll get some sort of reaction from you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I do not care what you like!" Starfire yelled.

"Fine, I don't care that you don't care!" Nightwing yelled back.

Four other Titans watched this go on in their own kitchen, they didn't know what to do. The only thing they did know was to not get in the way because if they did they would be forced to choose sides, they had found this out the earlier last week when all this started.

Starfire went one way and Nightwing went the other, not caring where they were headed just as long as they got away from each other. And all this happened because Starfire put cream in her coffee and didn't drink it black, the way Nightwing liked to drink it.

Outside the Tower, the clouds turned gray and were full of water just waiting to release it. It was as if their fighting and the weather had some sort of connection.

Starfire ended up in her room, she felt like crying. But the tears wouldn't come and she didn't force them. She wasn't going to give Nightwing the pleasure of seeing her teary face. But she didn't feel like being cooped up in her room all day, where should she go? Maybe a trip to the roof would help her relax her mind. She left her room.

As for Nightwing, he had ventured to the only place he knew he would take out all the anger and frustration he had inside, the gym. Pounding the crap out of a bag just made him feel good, most of the time. This time it didn't work, he decided to run around the room but it didn't work either. He only ended up tired and panting as he leaned against the top of his knees, he lifted his head. Maybe some fresh air would do him good. He left the gym.

On his way he passed Starfire's room, he stopped and walked over to it. He was about to knock on it when he decided to put his ear on the door to make sure she was there, he didn't hear anything and decided that she was probably taking a nap. He didn't want to disturb her so he kept walking.

When he got to the roof he noticed the door was slightly open. He walked on and when he was standing outside the air blew his long black hair to his side and the first thing he saw was Starfire sitting on the Tower's edge, with her legs brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"What are you doing up here?" He said roughly and nearly glaring.

Starfire was not in the mood. "I was here first." She shot back.

"Me second." He pouted and walked over. "And two is bigger than one." He added as he sat a few feet away. It started to drizzle lightly but they both ignored it, refusing to leave first.

She inched away. "Well? What are you doing up here?" She yelled above the pitter patter of rain droplets.

"I felt like I wanted some fresh air." He said without looking at her, "You?"

Starfire sighed. "Me too."

"Liar." He muttered trying to ignore the rain all around him as it grew heavier.

"What did you just called me?" She was really offended, she was beginning to grow tired of his insults.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter." He replied rudely.

"You called me a liar, did you not?"

"Yeah, so?"

Her eyes glowed and she flew faster than lightning towards him and grabbed the collar of his uniform. He stared blankly at her as she hovered over him with a starbolt glowing violently in her right hand.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, with no emotion whatsoever except the lust to hurt. And what scared him the most was that he had done this to her. The starbolt suddenly went dull and she sighed lightly.

Nightwing took this opportunity to snatch his uniform back from her grasp and backed away more.

"Nightwing." Her voice cracked and it pierced through his heart but he didn't answer her.

"I'm so tired of fighting." She went on trying to hold the tears back.

Nightwing couldn't take it hearing her almost crying, suffering, it broke his heart.

"I am sorry but I never knew, I am so sorry." She said and the tears poured out. She let herself fall on the roof's pavement. But when she didn't feel the cold hardness of the gravel she looked up and could feel the warm embrace of someone, Nightwing had caught her.

"Don't cry." He wiped at her cheeks.

"I am sorry." She whispered again.

"No, don't be sorry Starfire. I should have never told you."

"No Nightwing I am glad you did. Or I would have left the Tower always wondering."

He disagreed, ever since he had told her he loved her everything had gone wrong. They fought constantly and they had to pretend like nothing was wrong in front of the others, so far it wasn't working. It hurt so much to know that she had loved him, all the years they had wasted as only friends.

She had to admit that he had told her at the worst possible time, just two weeks before she was going to marry Aqualad and ever since then they had spent the whole time arguing over and over, exposing their friends to the anger they both held inside for being and acting so stupid.

She looked up at him again and his face held a look. Like he was thinking about something in the distance, she let her own thoughts carry on to the night he had told her he loved her.

Flashback:

_The night was hot and humid she was uncovered and wearing only her nightgown, which was a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and short shorts, both made of cotton. She had let the window open hoping to catch some air, and there were a few times she felt a cool gust of wind blow towards her._

_She was drifting off to sleep when she heard her door being slid open. She looked up and saw Nightwing walking towards her bedside._

_"Nightw-" She tried to speak but he only silenced her with his finger._

_He caressed her cheek and thought whether it was a good idea or not. He finally decided it was and cleared his throat, this had to come out perfect._

_"Starfire." He started. But that was it, the millions of times he had practiced since the night she announced she was engaged came out to nothing and he was on his own._

_She laid there before him in only her night clothes, lying on her side waiting for him to continue. He kneeled next to the bed and grabbed her hand. If someone hadn't already beaten him to it, he would ask her right then and there to marry him. He bent his head down and kissed the soft hand. Making a trail of kisses that lead up to her neck. He realized what he wanted to tell her could never be expressed in words._

_His mouth came closer and closer to her mouth and when it reached it he kissed her passionately and she responded. He slowly got up from his knees and landed on top of her on her bed. Kissing and nuzzling at her neck._

_He felt her breasts under him and she could feel his wanting for her between his legs grow. But she couldn't do it, it would be cheating and she wasn't even married yet. Nightwing felt her go still under him and noticed that her mouth didn't respond to his kisses anymore. The kisses that Starfire had wanted all her life, she had waited for this night ever since she first fell in love with him and now that it was here she couldn't._

_She closed her eyes and tears leaked through. "What's wrong?" He asked not yet aware of how stupid that sounded._

_"I can't do it Nightwing, we're just not meant to be." She whispered crying._

_"Yes, yes we can Starfire. Just leave him." He lifted her face to his and held onto it._

_"No I can't." She closed her eyes and more tears ran down her face._

_"Starfire I love you." He finally said it. The words had finally been spoken but at a time where the words only brought misery and pain, not happiness like they both thought it would someday be._

_"Starfire if you leave him. I'll marry you and we can runaway. We'll give up this stupid life and start over. Come with me." He pleaded._

_"Why now Richard?" She yelled trying not to make too much noise. "Why not six or seven years ago when this could have happened!"_

_"I don't know why!" He yelled back and stood from the bed._

_She followed him. "Well it's too late. I'm not going to set aside everything because you've finally decided to love me back!"_

_"Back?" He turned towards her. "You love me?" He took hold of her shoulders._

_"I've always loved you!" She admitted and struggled out of his touch, there was no point in hiding now. They couldn't go back or move forward together._

_"So have I." _

_"Well keep it to yourself." _

_"How can you say that Starfire?" He couldn't believe she was talking this way._

_"What do you mean how can I say that! I say it because I'm getting married in two weeks!" She waved her left hand in front of him, showing the expensive engagement ring in front of him._

_Robin glared at the damned thing. Wishing he could take it off and rip it to pieces with his bare hands. "You don't love him." He sounded like he was accusing her of a crime._

_She turned from him."That doesn't matter." Now he had done it, she felt like crying even more._

_"Yes it does Starfire, it's what matters the most. How can you hope to live with this guy if you feel nothing for him?"_

_"I feel a great kindness towards him." She answered back honestly._

_"That's it? Just kindness? Why only feel kindness when you can come with me...I can make you feel things you never thought you could feel." He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_She didn't say anything._

_He couldn't stand the silence when his skin was screaming for her touch. He couldn't take the agony of not knowing what she was thinking there in his arms._

_He fell to his knees and hung to her waist. "Starfire please don't do this." He begged._

_His thoughts ran to days when her fiance would visit the Tower and hold her in his arms, caressing her neck, while he looked. "I can't stand the way he looks at you. The way he touches you like you're his.."_

_"..when you're really mine" He lifted her nightshirt a little and kissed the small of her back. And it felt so right. "If you give me a chance I'll make sure you never regret it Starfire. You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." He waited for her reply to his pleas._

_"I'm sorry." She let out in a whisper while a tear made its way slowly down her cheek._

_Nightwing understood, maybe her love for him was gone Starfire was the kind of person who would say 'I love you' if you really wanted her too, which was what she was doing with Aqualad. He had made the biggest fool of himself in front of her and not even that had satisfied her, not even convinced her to not marry that coward she called a fiance. He walked out angry and ashamed of what she had done to him, she had made him nearly beg for her to love him. He felt pathetic._

_When she heard Nightwing walking out she let herself fall to the ground on her own knees and cried herself to sleep..._

"You made a fool of me that night." He said also recalling that night.

"Again, I am sorry." She repeated for the hundreth time.

Nightwing was tired of her apologizing. "Dammit Starfire stop apologizing!" He yelled.

She lifted herself from his cradle of arms and stood up to face him. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, just stop apologizing. Do you even know what you're sorry for!" He also got up and faced her.

"I'm sorry for everything!" She yelled. "I'm sorry for marrying Aqualad when I know you love me! I'm sorry for making you love me. I'm sorry for ever falling in love with you!" She pointed at him angrily.

"No Starfire, don't ever say that, please." He reached for her.

"Stop." She backed away. "Don't do this anymore Nightwing, just stop."

"Starfire..I" He didn't know what to say.

There she was, in front of him. Her head hung low as the rain drenched her whole body and made her shiver. Slowly, he walked over to her and wrapped his long warm arms around her and she didn't put up a fight, she was just so tired.

In his arms she felt safe, like nothing could ever do her any harm. It was a feeling no one could ever make her feel except Nightwing, and he did it so well, like he said he could.

With her in his arms he started to sway left and right to some unknown rhythm and Starfire responded by moving with him, they started to dance like they had in practice, in preparation for the wedding Aqualad had appointed Nightwing to help Starfire memorize the steps required for their first dance as husband and wife.

They had practiced, and they had both memorized the steps. Nightwing slowly slid his hand into hers and grabbed her waist passionately while a small gasp escaped her lips.

Their feet moved atop the wet pavement with expertise as they spun quickly round and round. Everytime their faces came close they fought to maintain control of their emotions and it took everything not to fall to pieces in each other's arms as the water from the rain came down and stuck their clothes together.

Their skin mingled with each other as the water lubricated their movements, they danced faster. Challenging to see who could go further without getting a reaction from the other.

Nightwing grabbed at her body feeling its ripeness and wanting it so badly. He was breathing hard from the exercise and fighting the urge to not rip her clothes off every second that passed.

Starfire didn't mind him touching her at all she was far into it, his hands were the only thing keeping her from falling apart. She felt at his taught chest and firm arms. This was the first time she got what Raven had meant by saying dancing was only an excuse for people to touch each other.

The dancing was orgasmic and after hours the adrenaline had ceased in both their veins. They peacefully stayed in each others arms, never wanting to let go. And they never would have if only there were a way.

Starfire leaned her head softly against his chest and Nightwing sucked the last droplets of rain off her sweet cheeks. Tasting them was like drinking sweetened fruit water.

"I'm still going to marry him." She said softly still leaning her head on his chest.

"I know." He agreed with her for the first time in weeks. The only thing he could think of right now was whoever said you never know what you have until it's gone. Obviously knew what it was like to lose the love of their life to another.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Boo! Scared you didn't I? LoL yeah but like I said, I don't know where I got this from it just sorta happened. I was going for the romantic thing but then this came out so sorry...but I still kinda liked it. Maybe next time I go for the romantic thing it'll come out right, LoL And now I'm off to start the new chapters of my fics, Later!

Please review I really want to know what you thought about this OneShot..

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


End file.
